Brad
|place=Winner |challenges=5 |votesagainst=6 |days=37 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=11/21 |challenges2=3 |votesagainst2=8 |days2=24 }}Brad is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Macedonia. He later returned to play again in Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Macedonia= Full interview can be found here. Name: Brad Tribe Designation: Why did you want to play this ORG? Ok so about a few weeks ago, maybe a month, idk time seems to be flying lately. Anyway, in the previous org i played, Natalie, the host of this lovely org, was my closest ally. I had solid relationships with other people that I trusted and had been working with for a long period of time, but I got to know Natalie the most. After that season ended she told me about her org so of course I would apply yeet yoot. Natalie's fun so her org is probably fun and I specced the back half of Cameroon and this org does seem well run so I'm not only applying because I know Nat, but its also because if I'm going to play an ORG I'd like to play a good one and this series looks lit. I've only played 2 ORG's. Recruited for the first basically and then the second I only applied to because the theme was very dear to me. So after that, I was like hnnnn if I play a new series where should it be and this series seems like the answer to that question. What is Survivor all about to you? Oh honey its all about that cash. I am here to deliver the baked goods and feed the masses. Survivor, to me, is all about being a subject of whats dubbed the worlds greatest social experiment. Social for a reason - it's the name of the game. To me, it's a game about managing social relationships on top of social relationships but at the same time also getting to know those people very well as you get deeper into the game. My view may be skewed as my average placement is 3.5 but that's only across two ORG's lol, but in BOTJ, i played i got very far and got to know and respect my competitors, so that's really what the games about to me. But make no mistake, it's also a show so I try my best to put one on Who is your favorite Survivor player, and what is your favorite season? Ill say Kelly Wentworth and Palau, because she's a savage and I strive to be her, and Palau is just such a good storyline and has such a good good cast. I also like Cook Islands cus the cast is bomb and HvV is obv a top pick. How would you describe your overall gameplay in Survivor ORG’s? Well in my first org i was a mess. My gameplay was very strong and then exploded basically. I quickly identified the strongest members of my tribe and we made a 4 person alliance. When we lost the first immunity the most inactive person went out, so from there we had a stranglehold on the tribe. Merge came and I was on the right side of every vote until I decided to go for one of my main allies and my partner (it was blood vs water) got voted out. I soon followed in my next ORG, I played much more socially. The cast was way more active, I made good bonds w/ lots of people that took me very far. I played a dominant social game by just checking in with everyone every day and starting conversation. I just got to know people and that allowed them to trust me, and i could use that trust to vote out whoever I wanted and then do damage control with the other parties and come out fine, and that dominant kind of social play allowed me to win so i guess it worked lmfao. I have 4 goals, Win - get ff - find an idol - win an individual immunity. I've done 1 and 2, so im here for immunity and drama and Big Movez. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Macedonia: 1st Tell us a bit about yourself: Well, ya'll already know me butttt, I like to write and read and do water tingz like surf and swim and beach and boat and all that. I like to go to the gym and get swole and also play video games but I have never have time to rip. My interests are causing hella drama and running this shit, but i wanna be sweet this time, idk. My pet peeves are PEOPLE WHO PACK THEIR THINGS BEFORE THE TEACHER IS DONE TALKING, so rude on god. I also don't like when people just say something nice to avoid the awkwardness of saying the truth, first step of being a bad bicch is being real. Rn I'm 23 and I go to school for premed bio but I wanna do marine biology I'm just waiting for a transfer because I DON'T HAVE AN ADVISOR despite funneling thousands of dollars into this school. So yep thats me!! I just want to be on the water at all times~~ I value the traits of courage and respect, and I'd like to incorporate a bit of loyalty in there too this times. Ig I like survivor cus I love games! I love to play games, be it cards or videogames or board games. But my favorite are elimination style games like Survivor! I just love the strategy and the fact that there's just one winner in a knockout style game, but i hate idols. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? I won. Next! Teeeeheeee just kidding. It's me ,the woman of everyone's dream. Hi my name is Carla Shaw. Back on my original season, Natvivor: Macedonia, I made friends with two silly gays named JT and Carson but they joined opposing alliances so I was stuck in the middle of my two best friends and didn't know what to do!! Then this gay weeb named Reezay showed up and we got married! We flipped on every dumm bicch in Macedonia until it was him or me! And of course, it wouldn't be me! So he had to go, very sad rip. Then I sent my best gal pal JT to fire where my big fav Maj squashed him like the dumb bug he is. That left me in FTC with Maj and Dru where i defeated them 7-3-0! In summary, I was a dirty flipper with an arrogant FTC who won thru sheer force. If you wanted to write my name down I stacked the votes to make sure you couldn't! It was the most aggressive but also sneakiest game I've played, I don' t think Id like to play that way this time. Maybe be spicy and be a loyal queen who knows. How do you plan on improving on your game? Oh god my ARROGANCE! I just wanna have fun! I've never been pre-merged but if it happens, whateva dahling!! I'm just here to bust some skulls along the way but I'm not going to take this one as seriously because I'll probably be playing with friends and will be targeted for being a winner, so I want to be kind and nice and loyal. Like literally the opposite of how I was in Macedonia. I want to be the nicest bitch on the beach :)). I made way too many deals and had A LOT of damage control to do once Macedonia was done. It got me the win, but I don't want to be in that position again, my FTC speech was clocked as way too arrogant which I agree with, i treated people like chess pieces and I don't wanna do that again. If being nice and loyal gets me out quick, so be it!! I wanna improve on my conduct and that's the only way to do it. Why do you want to come back and play again? I LOVE NATALIE. Also I qualified for Mountains AS but the timing sucked and I couldn't play, and I want to play an AllStars game so so bad!! I won this ORG so I definitely wanna come back and try to prove that winners aren't DOA and can do well...I prob wont win, I'll prob take a hit to my mostly spotless record, but who care said the bear. I also want to improve upon my behavior. It wasn't THAT bad but I had a very very messy FTC and had to do major major damage control. But that was a season full of large names and cutthroat players and the jury was spicy so hopefully the environment will be less like a dome of killers and more like friends having a nice time...but I doubt it'll be that way because its Allstars! I'm also a big fan of this production team (its probably the best one sans Coolvivor and Rizvivor - because I'm on those staffs teehee) because the hosts are so kind and understanding and they make the atmosphere so light and warm and all everyone says about Natvivor is what a nice time they had. Unless your name is Maj, but that's not my name! So yeah, i got some tingz to prove, some tingz to fix, and i love this host team. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? So itd be Dionysus as much as I want to say Poseidon because am water boi™, BUT, Dionysus is me because he was the last olympian to arrive, he wandered all over Asia before scaling Mount Olympus and everyone was like glad you could finally make it fuckbag. He's also the god of wine and merriment but also CHAOS and I love to turn the party and get litty titty and make sure EVERYONE has a good time, like I always host parties and not go to them and I like making people feel happy. But also I live for madness and chaos in these games. And im nice times like Dio but if you try me i can flip the chaos switch. One time some king spat on Dio so Dio was like I'm a god, and the king was like IDC. So Dionysus turned all the women in the city mad and they thought their king was an evil beast so they ripped him from limb to limb :)). Which, if Macedonia is any evidence, is what I do! I'm very nice until I need to not be but once I don't need to be TRUST AND BELIEVE I will have to social currency to flip the tribe onto you and devour you piece by piece :)). And I can do it DRUNK ASF like Dio would do too. He also kinda has a cult and I can be culty it's a hot kink yes yes, So yeah: party in the front, madness in the back, I'm Bradionysus. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? I will become the sole survivor by bonding to hell and back. It's the only way I'm gonna win. Just lock down the social relationships and shmooze and booze everyone like the cutie I am. I cant play an overly strategic OR physical game because I'm a former winner and I'm coming in with a target on my back and the Macedonia folk, while easy to bond with, will probably relish the thought of backstabbing me as I did them in season 5. So the social game is the only way! I want people to not want to vote me out when they hear my name, they need to be so in love with me that they’ll sell out whoever's saying my name instead of agreeing w/ it, which as the god of wine and chaos I can do! I know i can make it deep again, I'll just need to play close to the vest. If Rize gets in, if I have to play against him to survive, so be it. If Nick gets in, same. I cant just bank on pre-existing relationships. Any and all are fair game because I'm going to be on everyone's menu. And that is my general strategy going in! Survivor Macedonia Voting History During the Survivor Auction, Brad had lost his ability to vote at the next Tribal Council. The vote ended with a 2-2 tie between JT and Maj. Per the rules, a second vote was held where Brad kept his vote the same. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Brad has sent the most amount of messages out of everyone in ''Macedonia'', with a total of 6,278 messages as of June 22, 2019. *Brad won the award for Best Alliance, alongside JT and Fruit, in Macedonia. *Brad is the first winner to become a Production member. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Macedonia Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Finalists Category:Production Category:Tetovo Tribe Category:Struga Tribe Category:Lavzajak Tribe Category:Deucalion Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:Winners Category:11th Place Category:Survivor: Macedonia Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields